User blog:Anthonys62403/Wiki Rules
Here's the rules for the Communist Wikia that you must follow. 1 violation of any of these rules will result in a moderator posting a warning to you on your message wall, and continued violations will result in getting banned or even getting blocked from this wiki. At least 45 violations of these rules will get you permanently blocked from this wiki. 'Rule 1⁂' Don't do edit wars. Edit wars are someone editing a page then someone else reverts the edit then the other person reverts it back, then the other reverts it back, and so on. A violation of this rule will get you and the other person a warning on your message wall. Two more violations of this rule can get you and the other person banned from the wiki for one day. Continued violations can get you blocked from the wiki. 'Rule 2⁂' Don't vandalize pages of this wiki, or user pages. Vandalizing a page means that someone removed everything in a page and added a picture or different text on it. This includes user pages, too. This can annoy users of the wiki. Any user who saw someone vandalize the user's page can report to a mod's message wall and the mods can check the contributions of the user who vandalized. 3 violations or more of this rule will get you blocked from the wiki. Rule 3 You can create pages in other languages, but only if the page you wanna translate has an English version. You can either ask a mod or admin if the page in another language you created has an English version. It is okay if you create a page in another language that doesn't have an English version. You can only translate pages in these languages: Japanese, French, Russian, Ukranian, Korean, or German. You cannot translate pages to any other language than these six. This includes these languages: Finnish, Swedish, Slovak, Arabic, Chinese, Uzbek, Vietnamese, Spanish, Javanese, Kannada, Hindi, Welsh, etc. If you translate pages to any other language than Japanese, French, Russian, Ukrainian, Korean, and German, you will recieve a warning on your message wall from a mod. 5-20 Violations of this will get you banned, and 21+ violations will get you blocked. 'Rule 4⁂' Do not post inappropriate images or videos anywhere on the wiki. This includes seizure inducing videos or .gif images, pornographic images or videos, videos that are so loud that people with headphones will have ear damage, etc. A violation of this rule will result in you getting a warning from a mod on your message wall. 2 or more violations of this rule will result in you getting blocked from the wiki. This applies to the forums, and the wiki. Rule 5 Do not say swear words. This is inappropriate. You can say a few swear words, such as the f word, the s word, the a word(because it can refer to a donkey as well), the word that starts with d a, and the r word, but no other words. You can censor the forbidden words and the swear words that you can use. 1 violation of this rule will get you a warning on your message wall, 15-30 violations will get you banned, and 31+ violations will get you blocked. ' 'Rule 6⁂ No making useless pages. This includes blank pages, pages with only a few words on it, etc. This means you are on steroids or you're just stupid. You will get a warning on your message wall if you violate this rule 1-8 times. You will get banned if you violate this rule 9-24 times, and you will get blocked if you violate this rule 25+ times. More rules soon! If it says "Rule #" that is bolded with "⁂" after it, it means it is a critical rule that you must follow. Category:Blog posts